When our troubles were fixed
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: This is the sequel to When Our troubles went wrong. I Have all the chapters placed so R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Date

It's been two years since we last saw TK, Kari,Patamon, and Gatomon. TK and Kari are sixteen and Patamon and Gatomon well, (I have no idea how old they are) Well TK and Kari were at a movie leaving Gatomon and Patamon alone at Kari's house watching "Titanic." When TK and Kari got back, Kari said, "TK, I had a great time tonight." "Yea me too." replied TK.

So they went inside and found Patamon and Gatomon asleep holding each other's "paws''. ''Isn't that a cute site to see." laughed TK. This startled the digimon couple."Uh? Oh Kari,TK you're back." replied Patamon. "Well, Patamon we better get home." "yea." replied Patamon. "Here TK, I'll show you the door." Kari said.

"That's so they can kiss." Gatomon whispered to Patamon. So Kari and TK headed out the door. When they got out there, TK and Kari kissed deeply.When Patamon came out the door he shouted, "HELLO? Some people want to go home!" This made TK and Kari a bit embarassed.

"I'm so sorry Patamon." said TK. "Well, bye TK." said Kari. "Bye my sweet light." replied TK. Then Kari went inside, "Oh Gatomon, do you think me and TK will go on forever?" questioned Kari. "Of course you will." said Gatomon to comfort her doubting partner.

"Yea, I guess you're right Gatomon, I guess we better go to bed." So Kari undressed and put on her purple pajama tank top that read: Don't Mess With Me. and her matching purple pajama bottoms but, they were just purple. When she crawled into bed and turned off the light.

Then Gatomon crawled up and slept beside her partner. On the otherside of town, not to far away TK did the same except he slept in his boxers instead of pajamas. When he turned off his light and got into bed, Patamon came in and flew into TK's room and rested himself at the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The Sick Day

The next day when TK got to school, Kari was waiting for him by the front gate of the school. "Hey TK, you ready for today?" asked Kari. "Not really." replied a stuffy nosed TK. In a nearby tree,Gatomon and Patamon were watching their partners. ''What's wrong with TK?" asked Gatomon. "Oh he hasn't been feeling well since this morning." replied Patamon with a sad face.

''Then he shouldn't be at school." replied a serious Gatomon. Meanwhile,in the school a stuffyheaded TK was dozing off in math class. (I would too math is boring) "Mr.Takashi, would you like to go see the school nurse?" asked the teacher. "Yes please." replied TK with his stuffy nose.

When he reached the nurse's office the nurse said,"Oh, Tk you're finally here that's good." "Wait,(cough) how did you know I was coming?" "Your teacher called me." replied the nurse. "Oh" replied a sickly TK. The nurse did those silly tests like they do at the doctor's office. When all the ''tests'' were over, the nurse told TK, "Well,TK sweetie you have the flu."

"Oh my." thought TK to himself. "Hey TK, do you have anyone that can come pick you up?" asked the nurse. "Yea, my brother Matt." "Ok call him." replied the nurse. So TK called Matt's cellphone it rang two times before he answered it. "Hello, Matt speaking." "Hi matt it's TK (sneeze) I'm at school I have the flu, can come and pick me up?"

"Ok, I'll be right there little bro." replied Matt concerned. When he got there TK was waiting outside with his books and backpack."Hey, TK I came here as fast as I could." Matt said."Thanks." replied TK. "Oh and TK, I called mom and told her I was taking you home and she said that I should stay with you until she gets home." "Ok." replied a sickly TK.

Then Matt drove TK home and gave him some soup and sent him off to bed.

(R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:Patamon and Gatomon's Date

Later that night in the digi-world, Patamon was thinking about taking his girl Gatomon to a movie and dinner. So he went over to Gatomon's house to ask her. When he got there, he knocked on the door. When she answered the door, she asked, "Oh Patamon,what are you doing here?" "Oh, I just came to ask you to dinner and a movie."

"Ok,I'll go what time?" replied Gatomon. So about two hours later, Gatomon was dressed in a sparkly purple dress and had a matching purse. When Patamon came to pick her up he told her, ''Well, we're going to see "digi-love" and going to that new diner that Biyomon owns." Patamon said. "Ok sounds great." replied Gatomon.

When they were done, Patamon walked Gatomon home. "Thanks for a good night." said Gatomon. "No problem." replied Patamon. Then they kissed goodnight.

(Sorry it's so short but I had writer's block)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Shopping

A few days after TK got over the flu, Kari called his cellphone and asked him if he wanted to go on a date."Sure, be right there." replied TK. When he got to Kari's house

he rang the doorbell and Kari raced to the door to open it. "Come on, let's go!" replied an excited Kari as she nearly pulled TK's shoulder out of its socket by going too fast.

When they got into Kari's mustang TK said rubbing his shoulder, "Kari you nearly pulled out my shoulder out of its socket!" "Oh, I'm sorry." replied Kari. "So, where are we going?" asked TK. "You'll see." replied Kari. When they arrived to where Kari was taking them, TK moaned, "NOT the mall!"

"Yes the mall they're having sales at all the stores!" replied an excited Kari. So she parked her car and headed in. When she reached the first store called,"Le Chic." "Oh, no she'll be in there forever!" thought TK. So when he went in, Kari had about a stack of clothes nearly as tall as her.

She asked TK if he would give his opinon on what she picked out. When she came out wearing the first outfit which was a strapless red halter top, blue jeans with frills at the bottoms, clear high heels, and a black choker with a magenta heart at the end.

When TK saw her he said, "Damn! Kari you look so hot!" "Thank you I have one more outfit I want to try before we leave." "Ok, but hurry I need to get going soon." replied TK. After she came out her second outfit which was a blue gown with sparkles, matching blue shoes, and a shell necklace.

"Wow, Kari that is so fucking hot!" replied TK. "Shh! and thank you." So she paid for her stuff, went out to her car and drove him home. When they got back to TK's house Kari said "See you tommorow at school." Then they kissed passionatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5:The Prom

The next day at school, TK was waiting for Kari by the front doors of the school. "So sorry I'm late sweetie, got up a bit late." "That's ok let's just get inside before the bell rings ok?" replied TK. So when they got to homeroom the principal came over the PA system.

"Good morning students, I have a few announcments, first, the junior prom is coming up Friday, and second, the teacher's lounge is missing the dounts whoever stole them please return them unless..you ate them." TK thought to himself, "I got to ask Kari to the prom before someone else does like Davis what he doesn't know is that me and Kari are dating." Then after school he went home and decided to call Kari and ask her to the prom.

Her cellphone rang about two times before she answered. "Hello, Kari speaking." Kari said. "Hi Kari it's TK." "Oh hi darling." Kari replied. "Kari, I just wanted to ask you that is if no one has asked you yet, if you'd go to the prom with me?" asked TK nervously. ''Well, a couple guys asked me, but I turned them down." "Oh, so you're going with me then?" asked TK. "of course I'm going with you silly boy!" replied Kari with a laugh.

''Ok, I'll pick you up at six o' clock Friday ok?" replied TK. "Ok talk to you later." said Kari. When prom night came, TK was wearing a black tux and was hoping that Kari would wear that blue dress. When he got there, he rang the doorbell and Kari answered, she _was _wearing that sparkly blue dress, the matching shoes, the shell necklace, and her hair was in a bun.

TK said astounded, "You're wearing that dress that I thought was so fuckin hot!" "Yea,

I had other dresses and stuff but, I thought I should wear this just for you." Kari said. "Aww thanks." replied TK. So they headed off to the prom. When they got to the school, the school was decorated with balloons and streamers.

When they reached the gym it was decorated just like the halls but, with chairs, a DJ, food, and mood lighting. When the song "Kiss The Girl" by Ashley Tisdale nearly every crush couple and couple were dancing. So TK and Kari kissed during most of the song (duh!). When he took her home, Kari said, "I had a great time with you tonight." "Yea, me too." replied TK


	6. Chapter 6

Epliouge

It's been nine years now, and TK and Kari are married and have three kids, Yuri (boy ) is seven, Sharpay (girl) is five, and Kiara (girl) is five months old. Patamon and Gatomon are also married and have one son, Tokosalmon and has his mother's body and his dad's winged ears.

THE END

(R&R PLZ!)


End file.
